Patchwork Hearts
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: Emison were happy together once but obstacles got in their way. Can they or will they be happy again? I don't really have a summary for this story yet but I do hope you give it a chance. #Emison will be endgame in this story. Emily does have a different girlfriend at the start. Clue...Crackship) please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **how are you all doing? Missing pll? :(( It feels like it finished ages ago but at the same time just yesterday. Sashay & Emison withdrawals are real :((. Anyways this a new story. #Emison will be endgame of course just a rough ride. Not sure how many chapters though. Depends on your reviews I guess. Also new & different character relationships/cracks ships are present at the start. Like it or lump it but Emison will be endgame! Enjoy. **

Sometimes Emily wonders how she might be doing. Would they still be together? She still thinks about her & lord knows she shouldn't. She's her ex girlfriend for crying out loud. It just wasn't meant to be. Emily misses her along with their years long friendship before everything went sour. Perhaps one day when she's better and up to having contact with her again they could press the refresh button and start again. Best friends like before _._

 **Emily's POV _:_**

 _I am in a new relationship with a woman I adore completely. I admit I never saw myself being with anyone other than Alison. She was my everything. Alison & I, we fought all the time. We challenged each other, drove each other crazy! Being with her was what I believe to be the closest thing to heaven and hell at the same time. We loved each other like we were each other's oxygen. We couldn't breathe without each other. I guess looking back on it we were somewhat toxic together. I never thought about us like that before. Maybe what they say about love is true. Love is blind. I must of had rose coloured glasses on throughout the entirety of our relationship. My guess is she probably did too but man alive I moved heaven and earth for her. She did the same for me but that's all in the past now. My current girlfriend is amazing. Honestly I don't know how she puts up with a basket case like me? I was a complete wreck when our paths crossed again._

 _I was such a mess during mine and Alison's rough patch but she was there for me. Mona was there for me. I don't even remember what happened but I'm pretty sure tequila was involved. My worst enemy, her's too if I remember correctly. At the time she was having troubles with Mike. We didn't mean for anything to happen it just did. Ali & I had recently decided to take a break and Mike broke up with Mona. It wasn't strictly cheating but the haze of alcohol probably masked our abilities to think straight._

 **NO POV:**

When things went south with Ali & her friends Spence, Aria & Hanna were no longer in Rosewood Mona was there every night letting Emily crash on her couch. Feeding her decent meals instead of letting her drown her feelings in copious amounts of pizza and ice cream like she wanted. She guessed all that cancels out when you add it to the numerous shots of tequila they shared.

 _I remember her making me laugh. I laughed a lot! Mona Vanderwaal of all people getting me to laugh not mention fall in love again. It's so strange to think about. It's crazy. I Emily Fields fell for Mona Vanderwaal_.

Emily's mouth curls upward. Just thinking of Mona makes her smile but as the memory of Alison once again invades her her heart to feel 10 times heavier making it harder to breathe like she's been swallowed by a black hole. Alison. She remembers how she used to kiss her. The softness of her skin, the slight fruity taste of her lips and those eyes.

Damn those blue eyes. Every time she touched her it sent shivers up her spine but fuck those blue eyes had the power to make you want to spill your most deepest & darkest of secrets. Luckily Emily didn't have any secrets damaging enough to instill such fear. The type of fear that hits when you can sense someone watching or following you as you're walking home in the dark of night. The type of fear that makes the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up.

Thankfully Alison hadn't used that power since high school when she terrorized their classmates. Those eyes were the very thing that drew her to the blonde. The way Alison would gaze in her direction made her weak at the knees.

Once again her mind had circled back to the blonde. She shouldn't be giving herself permission for this. She's dating someone else now & Alison is miles away. Emily has tried so hard to move on from her but it remains a challenge. It's like she has no say, no control over her own thoughts. She hopes that one day things will be better. Alison deserved a full, happy life like everyone else. It had taken Emily quite some time to get her life back on track after Alison but somehow she had managed it.

"Babe, your dinner's going to get cold if you don't get in here."

Emily was in the living room chilling out after a hard day's work when her girlfriend peered into the room wearing an apron and a spatula in her hand.

"Yeah I'm coming," she called back rising to her feet.

"Honestly Em. Sometimes I wonder where your head goes. It's like you're away with the pixies or something." Mona laughed tossing her hair back behind her ear retreating into the kitchen. Emily gave a grim smile. A part of her felt extremely guilty for thinking of the blonde so often but it seemed she couldn't stop.

"Yeah sorry about that just work stress." She lied "What's on the menu?" upon sitting down a familiar aroma filled her nose- a french dish she couldn't pronounce without getting tongue tied. Emily's smile disappeared. It was a dish she'd had many times before - with Alison. The other woman busied herself serving each of them a plate full.

"Mmm smells great," Trying hard to sound enthused even though the aroma and the vision of Alison cooking it for her in this very kitchen made her head feel whoozy.

Mona chuckled "Do I need to remind you of the time you almost burnt the house down?"

"It was just toast." Emily corrected shrugging her shoulders

The shorter brunette smirked "Exactly babe. How does one screw up cheese on toast?"

Emily shifted uncomfortably Rubbing her exposed arms as goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"Are you alright babe?"

"Yeah, it's nothing Mona. Just..." she paused, scratching the plate with her fork.

"Just what?" Mona asked sweetly. "You can share anything with me Em. You know that," sipping her wine.

Emily swallowed, ignoring the lump in her throat "Ali used to make this for me." She paused studying Mona's expression.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have made it if I'd have known. I can make you something else if you like?" Jumping up from her chair Emily caught her wrist.

"It's ok it doesn't matter. I don't mean to bring you down but I've been thinking about her a lot lately." she confessed. Emily expected Mona to look a little more surprised but instead she took her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"It's fine. Actually I'm kind of glad you brought it up. I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while but I've been wracking my brain as to how I should approach this with you."

"Approach what?"

Mona cleared her throat "Well, the Rosewood Wellness Centre called earlier this week. Alison's family have allowed her to have visitors now. Jason also called today while you were at work. He thought you'd want to know. Actually when he called here he was confused when I picked up the phone. He told me he didn't know you were seeing anyone."

Emily hung her head "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell them but they were in such a state after Ali was admitted that it never felt like the right thing to do, rubbing my happiness with you in their faces."

"It's fine. Honestly I probably would have avoided the whole 'I've got a new girlfriend talk' with my ex girlfriend's family too if I were in your position."

Emily took a bite of her food "What did they say exactly? The doctors at the centre?"

"They said she's doing better. She's really improved a lot. She's still got a few more therapy sessions with Doctor Sullivan. She's very good. She helped me so much when I wasn't doing so well." she informed recalling the phone conversation from earlier.

"Are they having her released?"

"I didn't ask. Maybe you should call Jason. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you."

The rest of their meal passed by smoothly with random small talk. Later that night Emily's mind was elsewhere- again with Alison. She was now well enough to start seeing visitors outside her family. Which meant she was on the home stretch to return to her life in Rosewood. Turning down the covers of their bed she climbed in next to Mona whom was currently engrossed in her favourite book.

"You know how much I care about you dont you?" Emily asked bluntly

Mona sighed in defeat placing her book on her lap realising her goal of finishing her book tonight wasn't going to happen. "Must we keep rehashing this Em?...is this about Ali?"

Emily nods hesitantly

"Hearing she's about to be released has really shaken you up hasn't it? I should not have told you. I knew it would weird you out."

Emily shakes her head "No not at all. Ok well maybe a bit but it doesn't change the way I feel being with you. I just need you to understand that." Mona hugged Em tightly fighting her tears. "I'm not niave Em, I knew this day would come-"

"What day? What are you talking about?"

Mona finally released the brunette "You still love her don't you? I think I knew that even before we moved in together. Honestly I get it. She was your first love & nobody forgets their first love-even if they wanted to. To tell you the truth if Mike expressed wanting me back I'd do it in a heartbeat. Alison was your epic love. I know I can't compete with that".

"Don't do that Mona." Emily spat crossly

"Do what? Be honest?" Her voice gaining volume, her bottled frustrations bubbling to the surface. She had never really gotten over how insecure Alison or the memory of being tortured by her made her feel.

"Don't put yourself down like that. You came into my life when I really needed someone to talk to. When Hanna, Spencer and Aria all moved away from Rosewood I had nobody. No one but you was there for me." She said in low whisper connecting their foreheads. "None of what I feel for you is going to change just because I want to see her. I swear."

Mona's face cracked a smile, though behind her glasses her eyes were misty.

"You should go back to her. She'll need you when she gets out of there. I'm betting you're the reason she even admitted herself to that wellness centre in the first place. Now let's get some sleep. You'll need a good nights rest if you are to drive all that way" Mona suggested snuggling down on her side of the bed making herself a cacoon out of Emily's warm embrace.

The taller brunette gently squeezed Mona kissing her shoulder blade in an effort to silently thank & reassure her of her feelings. Closing her eyes she drifted off leaving Mona to lay there awake.

"I wish I didn't have to lose you." Mona whispered to her girlfriends sleeping form. Ultimately Mona knew the second she and Emily became official that she shouldn't get so attached as it was inevitable that Emily would return to Alison again one day. She had just hoped it wouldn't have come so soon.

~:~

 **Thanks for reading. Did you like it? Now I'm just experimenting with this fanfic with characters etc just for a bit of fun as life has been a bit stressful lately & somehow this chapter just kind of happened. It is possible that this fanfic will jump between past & present just FYI. :) reviews are appreciated. **

**Ideas , suggestions are welcome.**

 **#Emison Endgame**

 **Until later xxx**

 **-Nat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey loves,**

 **I know it's been a while sorry about that. So I think I decided to keep the 1st chapter as it was and wrote this one for chapter 2. Although the first chapter was the present time this chapter is in the past (hopefully why that is will become clear after you read. Enjoy. Xx**

"Miss Dilaurentis?" the woman from reception desk called over the top of her computer. Alison was in the reception area at Rosewood Wellness Centre twiddling her thumbs awaiting Dr Sullivan.

"Yes?"

"Please if you would just follow me." The young woman spoke "Dr Sullivan sends her apologies. She has been a little delayed getting back from lunch. She's informed me she won't be too long away. Are you happy to wait? Or would you like to reschedule?". She explained.

"No it's fine I'll wait. Thank you."

Rounding the desk Alison followed down a short hallway, doors scattered either side with various doctors names etched on them.

"Please make yourself comfortable. She'll be with you shortly." She gestured moving aside allowing Alison entry. Closing the door she retreated back down the hallway.

Stepping over the threshold to the dimly lit room she gathered herself. For the briefest of moments she wondered if she had she done the right thing in coming here. Upon sitting down the stiff leather couch crunched under the weight of her bottom. It was cold and uninviting. Her pleated skirt almost fighting with the leather to stay seated instead of sliding off. How was one supposed to sit and discuss their inner thoughts if they were continuously adjusting themselves?

She would of much preferred to discuss her inner musings with Emily but it seemed the brunette had reached her limit of her constant belly aching. Her spine pinched uncomfortably at the eerie silence of Dr Sullivan's office. Alison took a breath in. Short and uneven in its execution she was beginning to sense another of her recently brought on panic attacks. Panic attacks she had become accustomed to ever since the incident. The incident that had landed her and her relationship with partner Emily in hot water, not with the law - _yet,_ but with each other. Stealing a hard toffee from the small dish nestled on the coffee table she allowed herself to breathe. Consciously. Again she took a breath, holding it for a few seconds and releasing it a few seconds later. A technique she had learned from her many searches over the internet ' _Ways of relieving &_ _dealing with stress_ '. Peeling off the wrapper she tossed the candy into her mouth. It's sickly sweetness mirroring the way her insides felt coming here in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted at the jostle of the door handle.

"Alison, I do apologize for my lateness." The woman greeted shuffling into the room shedding herself of winter layers; overcoat, tartan scarf and gloves. September had kicked off the start of Fall. "I'm Dr Sullivan," she said extending her hand. Alison shook it. "Now tell me, what brings you here?" Settling herself in the armchair across from Alison with a notebook & pen at the ready.

At the question Alison almost cracked her teeth on the toffee as she bit down on it in Dr Sullivan's eagerness to jump right into things. Instant tears stinging her eyes at the searing pain in her mouth. Quickly swallowing the shards of toffee she subtly licked the inside of her cheek soothing the flesh.

"Well it's hard to know where to start. My life is out of my control right now. Everything is just unraveling and no matter what I do to knit it back together it unravels even faster. I can't seem to get a grip and pull through it this time."

"This time?" Dr Sullivan questioned, making a few scribbles in her notebook that Alison couldn't see. "You mean to say you have felt like this before?"

Alison pressed her lips together "Um, well I guess I have had my moments. Everyone has days where they don't cope with things, right?"

Again Dr Sullivan scribbled more notes. "So tell me a bit about yourself Alison." She spoke. Crossing her legs comfortably, balancing her notebook skillfully on her knee. "What is it you do for work?"

The blonde rearranged herself on the lounge among the multitude of cushions there. "I'm an English teacher at Rosewood High. I've been working there since I myself graduated."

"Mmm hmm," Dr Sullivan hummed "Do you enjoy working there? I know from personal experience how raising and working with teenagers can be. I myself only have one at home. Working with multiple teens at the one time must be hard?"

Alison nodded "It can be stressful at times but it's what I enjoy doing. English literature has always been a passion of mine. If I could I would work everyday teaching it."

Again Dr Sullivan scribbled. "Why?"

Alison's brow creased "Why what?"

"Why do you wish to work more? Is there reason behind working so much? How's your home life? How's your relationship with family members or friends? Would you say you have a tendency to use work as a way to avoid people getting close to you and yourself to them?"

Alison swallowed "No I wouldn't say that. Maybe in the past I kept people at arms length." She paused " _Believe me_ if you grew up in my family you would understand. My family was never the nurturing type. So i guess. I learned to keep people at a distance from a young age. It wasn't until i met my partner-"

Dr Sullivan referred to her notes "A Miss Emily Fields is that right?"

"Yes that's correct." she smiled

"How is your relationship with her? How would you describe it?"

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's the love of my life."

"I can see she makes you very happy." seeing the smile on the blondes face "How did you two meet?"

"How's that relevant?"

"Just answer the question Alison." Dr Sullivan spoke kindly "I'm just getting a feel for who you are and the possible factors that brought you here to see me today. I need as much background information as possible from you to get a sense of where we can take further sessions if I feel you would benefit from that. I'll also need records of your family's medical history from your GP if we are to refer you to treatment options if necessary."

 _Treatment?_ she scoffed. She wasn't crazy. She just needed someone to talk to and have them actually listen. Maybe this whole things was - stupid. Did she really think therapy would fix things?

"So...How did the two of you meet?" She repeated

"We've been friends since we shared a sandbox together. We've grown up together with the same group of friends going through both elementary and high school together to now working at our former high school together."

"You work & live together?" She questioned "That must put quite the strain on your relationship. You mustn't get much time apart from each other then? You must miss your own space at times?"

The blonde ummed and Ahhed silently to herself "It's not easy sometimes but we work it out. We talk to each other. Like any relationship communication is key." She answered finally.

"That's good to here. It's important for couples to communicate with each other. Do you think Emily would consider sitting in on a session herself? I'm not exactly qualified for couples counseling but it might be beneficial to you to have this space to voice your feelings."

Alison wasn't the least bit convinced. "...I don't know."

"Alright. So back to my original question. What brings you here today?"

Alison scrunched her toes inside her shoes at the question.

"Emily & I have been fighting lately-" she began

"Fighting? About what?"

Alison neglected to look to Dr Sullivan "I'd rather not say."

"Alison I can't help you if you keep things from me. This is a safe space. Anything you tell me does not leave this room unless I think in my professional opinion that whatever you reveal poses risk to yourself or others around you." Dr Sullivan informed.

"A few months ago Emily & I were driving home from a friends anniversary party. We had been drinking- _not a lot._ " She said quickly. "And-" she paused having noticed Dr Sullivan's pen make contact with her notebook again. "-If you don't mind I'd like this to remain off the record."

"Alright then." She replied placing both items on the coffee table between them. Alison squirmed in her seat her eyes darting around the room, her mouth dry as a desert. Finally she found her voice again.

"...No I can't do this, I'm sorry to have wasted your time Dr Sullivan." Alison hastily gathered up her own coat and bag disappearing out the door. " _Alison wait!"_ Dr Sullivan called after her but she was gone.

"Is everything alright Dr Sullivan?" The receptionist asked seeing the other woman looking dazed and confused staring out the window to the street after the blonde.

"I'm not sure. Do let me know if Alison calls by again wont you?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Em I'm home!" Alison called out moving her way through the house after her run out of Dr Sullivan's office.

"Hey Babe, how was your day? Get much work done?" The tanned woman asked pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. Alison had told her this morning she was going to do some work at the school and not a therapy session with Dr Sullivan as she knew it would just start another one of their fights.

 _"It's in the past Alison. The damage has been done! IT WAS A FREAK ACCIDENT! We can't change things. Their car come out of bloody nowhere!"_ she recalled Emily shouting during their argument. _  
_

"It was fine. I was just planning my lessons for next week ahead of time. Then had a few coffee's at Lucky Leon's. How was your day?"

Emily moved toward the kitchen fetching them both a cup of tea. "It was alright I guess. I just took Pepe for a walk, paid some bills, chatted to mum on the phone for a while just to catch up & practiced my culinary skills with her chicken pot pie recipe."

Alison's eyes widened. " _You didn't_. Did you _?_ "

"What?"

"Cook!"

"Hey, I can cook." Emily spat jokingly

the blonde laughed. "Ha! Let me guess, you had your mum on the phone the whole time talking you through it."

Emily sighed knowing she couldnt get anything past her girlfriend "Ok you caught me. I can't cook for shit on my own and I like having dinner ready for you when you come home."

Alison took Emily's hands kissing her knuckles. "And I appreciate it babe. At least you had parental supervision.,"

Both women laughed. Moving into the lounge room they snuggled on the couch. Just being together was something they loved. Just being in each others company & each others arms like always. Emily's soft hands raking through Alison's gold locks massaging her scalp. Alison's hand curled around her whilst the other tickled Emily's legs with her fingers. This was their normal before the accident and as much as they tried to be the same with each other after it just wasnt. A storm had cast itself over Rosewood. It sent Alison's mind back to that fateful night. The wind, the rain, the thunder and lightening.

That same night of the accident a storm not unlike this one right now had been going all night. Driving in it was in retrospect the dumbest idea they'd ever had.

"Em?" she whispered cautiously

"Hmm," Emily murmured half asleep on Alison's chest

"Do- Do you ever worry someone will find out what we did?"

Emily shifted sitting upright "Alison please, not this again. I can't keep having this same fight with you. Its too late! We can't change what happened that night. Its too damn late."

"Em-"

"No Alison. Please just let us move on. Please?" Emily pleaded softly.

"We killed them Emily. How can you be ok with that? We killed a family. A father, A mother and a child. How can this not be tearing you apart?"

Emily stood up, "Of course I'm not alright with it. I kick myself everyday for what we did but we did what we had to do to protect ourselves." Her eyes connected with Alison's. "We didn't have a choice!"

Alison was pacing nervously "We covered up a crime Emily! We're bad people. We did a terrible thing and I can't handle it anymore. We have to go to the police and tell them what really happened."

It was then that Emily grabbed Alison by the elbows staring her straight in the eye, her voice calm but stern. "Listen to me. We are not terrible people." she said speaking slowly. "We are good people who did a terrible thing. it's completely different to being a cold blooded killer! We aren't criminals Ali. Just please promise me you won't go to the police." she begged

Alison eyes fluttered closed briefly, her blue orbs shimmering with tears "I-I can't promise you that Em. I can't go to the grave with this on my conscience."

Emily released her roughly "Well get good with it Ali. If you don't we're as good as dead. We'll go to prison."

"You don't understand. _How could you?_ You were as drunk as I've ever seen you that night."

Emily snorted "So were you!"

"I barely had two glasses of wine." Alison protested "I saved your ass that night Emily. You owe me. You forgot your damn license so we switched seats. What if that family had been us or our friends? What would you have us do then? Just forget about it and claim it was an accident. If someone had hit our friends you would want them punished wouldn't you?" Alison challenged

Emily's mouth fluttered open and closed "W-Well yes bu-"

"See. You agree with me. If it had been someone we loved in that car and they died we would want justice for them am I right?"

"Yes but this is us we're talking about here. It won't bring that family back Ali and it won't change anything. So please I'm asking again please don't tell anyone." Both women were almost to breaking point. Both angry, both frustrated, both crying. Lie to keep their freedom? Or tell the truth?

"This secret is killing us Emily. How long do you think we can keep this up? We haven't been the same with each other since."

Emily slumped down on the couch letting her pent up emotions escape her "We did what we did because we love each other. Right? It was ruled an accident Ali. Whats done is done."

Alison hugged Emily close leaving no space between them. "It was ruled an accident because we lied Em. You mean the absolute world to me Emily Fields you really do but it really hurts that you're asking me to lie."

"You never had a problem with lying before." Emily bites back pointedly. Alison's jaw clenched tightly.

"I'm not even going to touch that statement." she replied coldly "I'll keep our secret Em but just know I'm only doing it for you. I thought I'd left that life behind me and now you're asking me to do it again." Her voice softened before continuing "It took me years to undo all of my bad habits. Lying was like a drug for me Emily. Once I started I couldn't stop and people got hurt. A lot of people. Myself and you included."

Emily stood silent. "I know what I'm asking of you Ali. I know I don't have the right to ask it but I am anyway. Please just keep this one secret so we can move on with our lives. For me." she said, softly sweeping Alison's hair away from her face. Alison's gaze fell to the floor before meeting with Emily's once more.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Emily let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding in. "Thankyou."

"If anyone comes knocking about the accident I'll stick to our original story. I was driving. The car came out of nowhere and we hit them." she said mechanically. Like she had rehearsed every word of it.

Emily squeezed the blonde tighter "Thanks Ali." She repeated.

 **So there you have it. Chapter 2. Set some time after the accident. (Before things goes pear shaped for #Emison ie before Emily finds & dates Mona) next chapter I'll have Emily go visit Ali and it brings up memories from the accident possibly. **

**#emison will be endgame in this story I'm just not sure how or when,**

 **What did you think? I'd love your thoughts by review.**

 **Much love xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellos again loves, here's chapter 3 enjoy.**

"Babe it's gonna be fine." The smaller brunette said giving Emily's shoulder a light squeeze.

"I hope so. She hasn't seen me in months Mona. Whose to say she will even want to see me? Huh? She's probably been harbouring a full on grudge against me for landing her in here with these physco's."

Mona scoffed lightly "Number 1. You aren't at all responsible for Alison being here. She did that herself of her own free will and number 2 this isn't a place for pysco's Em you're confusing it with Radley." Mona stated matter of factly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean-"

Mona smiled softly, "Don't stress hun it promotes wrinkles." Emily rolled her eyes playfully, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Linking arms the both of them approached the desk.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The woman behind the desk greeted monotonously. Emily stood silent chewing her bottom lip.

"We're here to see a patient." Mona stated.

"Name?"

"-Alison Dilaurentis." Emily replied. The woman looked down at her computer typing away on the keyboard.

"Very well. These are your visitors badges" she informed handing the items over after rummaging in a nearby drawer for them "We also ask that you leave all personal belongings here in reception. It's policy I'm afraid. There are lockers to your left."

Quickly dumping their bags in one of the available lockers they made their way to Alison's room when Mona stopped short of the door. Emily's hand on the doorknob.

"Go on" She coaxed, gently nudging Emily's elbow

"You mean you won't come in with me?" Emily's stomached curdled "I can't go in there without you."

"You can do this. She won't bite. Just talk to her, ask her how she's doing. And if all else fails make a joke about how horrible the food must be. At the very least you'll get her to laugh. Break the ice." She winked. Pecking Emily on the cheek she turned on her heels and click clacked back the way she had come. "I'll wait for you out front."

Emily nodded before turning the doorknob. _Please let this go well._ There she sat. The blonde she had once sworn to marry someday. The one she had spent a decent chunk of her life wishing she could have much sooner than she did if she had gathered up the courage to express her feelings for much earlier on in their friendship. The same woman she had wanted to travel the world with and see everything there was to see. The same blonde she had wanted to come home to every night and make love too for hours on end for no other reason than because she loved her so much. The same woman she had wanted to dance with, laugh with, cry with (of which they did a lot towards the end) have children with. Alison Dilaurentis was or had been that elusive one that everybody searches for. That one true love that everyone dares to dream about. There she was curled up on an armchair with a book nestled between her slender fingers in jeans and a pink sweater.

At the intrusion the blondes head snapped up from her page in the book. For a moment the room was still. silent. Alison sat motionless for a minute or to. Her eyes steady and unmoving suddenly glued to the brunette. Emily gave a small wave of her hand. Her insides went cold & tingled with warmth simultaneously. Alison looked...well. Emily had somewhat expected Alison to resemble a crazy mona; unkempt hair, pale complexion, and tired eyes. Instead she looked-radiant almost glowing. Her hair fell in soft golden waves down her back and her cheeks had that rosy quality Emily had always loved. She inwardly cursing herself for thinking this place would be anything like Radley Sanitarium. This place was completely different to Radley it actually helped people.

"Hi Alison." Alison immediately closed the book she had been reading. Emily glanced down at the cover. "Great Expectations. You've alway loved that book." Emily recalls many a moment when they were dating that they would just sit together and devour chapter after chapter outloud to each other. Whilst the other would rake their fingers through the others hair.

Alison's mouth curved upward slightly "It helps pass the time I guess. It's more interesting than listening to people drone on and on in group therapy."

Emily made to sit in the chair opposite Alison. "Group Therapy?"

"It's supposed to help the healing process. _By sharing and expressing our inner demons to others can our minds and bodies begin to heal._ " She said mechanically like she had memorised it like it was some philosophical mantra or similar to the prayer that alcoholics recite after every meeting.

"And does it- does it help you?"

"I guess." Alison's grip on the book tighten slightly.

"So..."

"You look well Em. How's life outside?"

Emily shifts uncomfortably "Fine. I actually um, I met someone." Mere minutes go by without a single word falling from either woman's lips.

"-I'm happy for you. Might she be the one-this time?" Alison's voice falters, without even taking a second to think Emily's hand flies out for Alison's to comfort her like nothing's changed. Wrong of course. Everything's changed. The brunette's eyes meet Alisons, both follow their line of sight down to their connected hands. Alison feels tingles wanting so badly to entwine her fingers with Emily's. The brunette smiles running her thumb over the back of Alison's. It's warm and so familiar. She remembers loving the way they used to do this just for the hell of it. Watching tv, eating dinner, walking beside each other on the footpath. Even when making love. As soon as this thought enters Emily's mind the blonde pulls back like she too was transported to the same memories. She clears her throat awkwardly "What's her name."

"Huh?"

"The woman you're seeing. I assume it's a woman."

"Yes i am seeing a woman. She's great," Emily replied purposely avoiding Mona's name.

Alison visibly shivers, a sudden chill runs down her spine. It's hard to hear Emily has found someone else considering she's still completely in love with her. She came into this place to get better, confront her past and get passed it to start fresh - _with Emily_ once she was to be released from care. She was free to leave at any time techniqually given she wasn't a danger to anyone unlike some of the patients here but she hadn't wanted to. Not until now. Seeing Emily had all those memories and feelings flooding back but Alison had put up a wall. It was too painful to open up to that, being hurt again.

"Are you cold? I can close the window if you like?" Emily offers having noticed the open window beside them.

Alison nods gratefully. "Thankyou for coming to see me. It means a lot to me."

Emily half smiles, "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit Ali. Things have just been so crazy."

Alison's insides do a cartwheel hearing her nickname roll off the brunette's tongue so effortlessly and also the as tenderly as to when they were together. "Honestly I hadn't expected to see you at all but I'm just glad you came. Jason told me he invited you to do so."

"Yes. He called me and told me you were ready for visitors. At first i wasnt sure i should." She mumbles. Again Emily notices Alison's fingers clutch the novel tighter in her hands like she's holding something back. Alison in this moment wants more than anything to tell Emily she still loves her but knows she can't. She had her chance with Emily before and she blew it. Emily's happier now and that's how things should stay. _If you love them set them free._

"How's the food here?" Emily asks quickly filling the silence. "Is it as terrible as cafeteria food?"

Alison laughs. To Emily's surprise its not at all strained or a half baked laugh. It's a full beautiful laugh like how she used to laugh when she found something amusing like when Emily herself had one of her many clumsy moments. It was beautiful. She wanted to cry right then.

"Nothing is as terrible as Rosewood High's cafeteria food Emily." For the first time in months Alison finds herself laughing. Its all because of Emily. She could always be trusted to make someone laugh whether intentional or not. Emily peers at her watch as subtle as possible but Alison catches her.

"Do you have to go?" Alison's shoulders slump

Emily scoots to the end of her chair reaching over agin for the blondes hand "I do but I'll come back soon." Their eyes meet again.

"Em?" Alison begins as her fingers crawl over the brunette's once more

"Yeah?" Her own fingers caressing the blondes in response

"I truly am happy for you. I just hope you make sure this woman knows just how lucky she is that you've chosen her to be with. Please make sure she knows that."

Again for a second time Emily's actions were instant. So fast that her mind hadn't the chance to stop her. She found herself leaning over Alison kissing her forehead, hovering there for a moment breathing in her vanilla scent. "It's forgotten." She whispered letting her hand that had cured around the blondes neck fall back to her side. In truth nothing that had happened between them had been forgotten. That's why she had come here in the first place to clear the air and put it all behind her but seeing Alison had been harder than she thought. She thought she could come here say her piece and blow right out again and let them both move on freely. Now she wasnt so sure it was going to be that easy.

"I'll come back soon." She said again. Alison exhaled "I'd like that." With a final wave goodbye Emily retreated the way she had come leaving Alison to continue reading. After watching Emily go Alison dumped the book down and stood at the window looking out to the front garden. Waiting to see Emily again. A few minutes pass by and she appears again hand in hand with a smaller brunette who is wearing a very nice pantsuit. She must have come from work somewhere to support Emily? Suddenly the two women in the garden share a hug before parting ways. As the shorter of the two disappears the blondes attention falls back to Emily. "I wish I didn't love you still but I do. I want you back Emily Fields."

"Now Alison, you know that woman was a major factor in admitting yourself in here. Do you think it wise to be romantising such things as getting back together?" A voice said behind her. Startled a little the blonde turned "Dr Sullivan? Did we have a session today?"

"Yes and it appears you missed it because the past was calling. We've spoken about this Alison. You must look to the future. We haven't come all this way for you to lose focus now."

"You don't understand!" Alison spoke heatedly "i have no future without Emily. She is my future. That's why I'm here. I came here to clear my head and get some distance. I thought I had moved on but seeing her today just had all these memories flooding back."

Dr Sullivan seats herself down on the chair "What memories Alison?"

Alison has managed to keep herself from telling her and Emily's secret. Just barely but she's done it. "Just little things. Like dates she took me on and the day we moved in together and things like that."

"I imagine those memories might have been somewhat confronting too. Given your strong feelings towards her."

Alison nodded. "Dr Sullivan, have you ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything for them. And do anything to keep them."

Dr Sullivan's brow creased "I suppose so. I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Alison shook her head "Nevermind. I was just curious is all." Inside, Alison's mind was swimming with memories of her time with Emily and how happy they had been before the accident. Had they split to soon? Surely they had tried their hardest to stay together but maybe not?

Dr Sullivan's phone bleeped in her jacket pocket. Checking it she placed it back.

"Sorry to cut this short Alison but I must be getting on to other things. I'll see you soon for another session this week alright?".

"ok." With that Dr Sullivan left Alison alone. Reopening her book she reread the page she had been stuck on since before Emily had arrived.

 _'I loved her against reason, against promise, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be_ '.

Maybe just maybe she and Emily could find their way back together. Quickly she tore the phrase from the book tucking it under her beds pillow.

 **So that's chapter 3. Not much happened but I'm really busy with things at the moment so this story ,isn't not be updated very often or for Many chapters but I will do my best. Hope it was ok. Thoughts are appreciated. #emison endgame. Xx**

 **please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Loves,**

 **it's been a while. I was on holiday in Thailand which was great! Definitely recommend it. And I was lacking creativity so that's why its taken so long for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long. Please enjoy and don't forget those lovely reviews. have a great week. :)**

"So how did your visit with Ali go?" Mona finally asked.

"It was fine. Nothing ground breaking." the taller brunette replied from her spot on the couch. Her eyes glued to the television.

"Are you ok? You were pretty quiet all the way home?" Mona asks sitting down next to her.

Emily nods not speaking, her eyes still glued to the screen. A million thoughts and memories including the not so good ones were swirling in her head again. None of which she knew would leave again anytime soon.

"You've never been a great liar Em- Even when you were one." placing a hand on her lovers knee.

"I'm _fine_ Mona." Emily snaps jerking her knee away.

"Em, sweetie. Come on just talk to me." She wanted Emily to talk about what she was feeling. Unfortunately that was never an easy task...unless _tequila._ Getting Emily a little bit tipsy had always worked in the time they had been together. Once Emily downed a few shots she wouldn't shut up. She was kind of an emotional/chatty drunk. Mona knew it wasn't right to manipulate Emily's feelings out of her like that but if it helped her understand where the brunette's head was right now then what was the harm?

Clearly her visit with Alison had stirred old feelings and unresolved things. Emily was clearly far from fine.

"I feel like some tequila. Want some?"

"No thanks. If it's ok with you I might just go to bed. The drive took a lot out of me." Emily stood up pecking Mona on the cheek before retreating to the bedroom leaving Mona concerned.

 _Brilliant idea Mona. Make Emily see her ex girlfriend after everything they went through together that brought her here to your apartment in the first place. Yeah brilliant._ Mona thought, mentally cursing at herself.

"Sure. Sweet dreams." she called after her. The next few days passed slowly for Alison. Time seemed to be standing still. Her mind was trapped, stuck in the past.

 _It's Saturday morning Emily & Alison are still in bed enjoying a trouble free zone for the weekend. They had somehow managed to get some alone time without their fur baby Pepe getting the middle. He never liked being alone especially when they were together. Cece had out of the blue offered to take him for the weekend._

 _She had been crushing hard on her next door neighbour. Fireman Bobby (Robert) Green & was hoping to score some brownie points with him by bonding with his Dalmatian, Rocky by way of Pepe._

 _Not a sound or soul to disturb them. The blonde curled over to the other side of the bed. Being naked amongst the bed sheets feeling deliciously sore. Their skin covered in bruises from passionate love bites making their morning complete and total bliss. Alison allowed her fingertips to softly trace the curves of the brunettes back and the side of her breast as she lay sleeping._

 _Her toned muscles so prominent yet subtle from all that swimming. Inspecting every dimple and freckle she happened to come across with her lips. With every feather light touch the brunette stirred. Emily was all hers and no one else's. Her mermaid, her knight in shining armour, her love, her life. All of her. The blondes gaze swept over the image in front of her. The sheet pooled so erotically between her lovers tanned legs and just below the swell of her hips. Alison delivered kisses to Emily's spine with her mouth and tongue pulling her slowly out of sleep._

 _'Morning beautiful, you missed the sunrise earlier it was so perfect from our bedroom window.'_

 _Emily's eyes fluttered open. One eye was greeted by a golden waterfall over her face. The other falling on Alison's nakedness._

 _'I hope you didn't stand at the window like that,' Emily commented 'You know the neighbours can see you. Plus creepy Craig across the street has a teloscope. I'm pretty sure he uses that to see into our bedroom.' Emily adds, her voice still heavy with sleep, half moaning when Alison kisses her mouth. Slow and tender._

 _'That's what the sheer curtain is for.' Alison replies. 'Besides, he's just jealous because I have the most beautiful woman in the world.' Emily chuckled softly at the compliment 'I want to stay here forever.'_

"Alison. talk to me, please." Dr Sullivan probed sitting opposite the blonde in the same chair she always did when they had their sessions. Alison stared blankly completely lost deep in thought. "Alison?" Dr Sullivan said again.

"Sorry." Alison apologised after being so far away in her minds eye "Can we skip this session today I'm not feeling up to it."

"Hmm, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain visitor the other day would it?"

Alison shrugged. "I think you want to talk about her but you're not quite sure what to say."

"Where would you start Dr Sullivan? If you knew someone so intimately. If you knew all their secrets, hopes, dreams and worst fears how would you begin to talk about them when they're no longer in your life? Tell me because I've got no clue."

"You still love her- don't you."

"I'm not sure that matters anymore"

"Why do you say that?"

"Too m-much pain." was all Alison could say, her voice cracking slightly.

"Pain is a necessary part of life Alison. It helps us appreciate the good things when they come along."

For a moment Alison pondered Dr Sullivan's words.

"Dr Sullivan, do you believe in second chances? True love and all that?"

"We're not talking about what I think Alison. We're talking about you but yes I do believe in second chances. I think if someone has proven that they deserve it then yes. Now lets talk about the moment you and Emily ended your relationship."

"I don't want to talk about that. I can't-not yet. I'm not sure I ever want to talk about that."

Dr Sullivan sighed in frustration "Alison, if you can't face the issues of your past, you can't move forward. Making all this that we're doing here pointless. I'm not sure if I can help you if you aren't willing to help yourself."

'You're right. You can't help me. Which is why I've decided to leave. I need to go home. The things that I want to say. That I need to say, I need to say to Emily and I'm not going to find her here. So I need to go home Dr Sullivan. I'm sorry to have wasted your time these past weeks.'

'Well before you make any rash decisions - what if Emily was here right now now in this chair instead of me. What would you say to her if you could? What would you tell her? Don't over think it or analyse it just say the first thing that comes to mind'.

'I thought seeing things that aren't there was a sign of madness?' Alison joked

'Just humour me ok? If Emily were here. What would you say? What emotions does the vision of her sitting here provoke in you?'

Alison closed her eyes and without much effort envisioned Emily sitting across from her.

'Now pretend I'm Emily, maybe with your eyes still closed tell me what you're thinking. What are you feeling as Emily sits across from you? What is your brain and body telling you about her?'

'Shes wearing her favourite ripped jeans and flannel top. I smell Chlorine. I always hated that smell but on Emily it's like I can't get enough of it.'

Alison could hear Dr Sullivan's pen scratching against the paper of her notebook again.

'Now Alison, before we keep going I'm going to ask you to breathe in three deep breaths for me. Can you do that?' Dr Sullivan asked calmly

Alison nodded her head. Her eyes still closed.

'Good. Now take your first breath. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Make sure you feel that breath reach into your chest and feel it with your whole body. Feel it relax you. Feel it fill you up and let your mind empty as you slowly exhale. She repeated this twice more allowing herself to become still and peaceful.

'Alison, I want you tell me more about Emily.'

Alison's silent for a moment before she speaks again.

'Her eyes are puffy and red but she's still beautiful. We've been fighting."

"What have you been fighting with her about?"

Alison doesn't answer. She bites her bottom lip hard drawing blood.

"Alison, I need you to tell me out loud. What were you fighting about?"

Alison's face scrunches, tears slip from her lashes as her eyes are still closed "I can't. I promised her I wouldn't!" Alison's breathing has become ragged and uneven. Clearly distressed.

"Alison, I'm going to count to three. After three you will open your eyes and become still and calm again. Nod if you understand me."

Alison nods.

"1,2,3"

Alison opens her eyes. "Where am I? what happened to me?"

"Alison you are safe. You're in my office."

The blondes eyes scan the room as if regaining her bearings.

"Now, Alison I need you to walk me through what happened with Emily."

"No. I can't Dr Sullivan. I just can't. I have to go." without another word Alison leaves returning to her room she grabs her suitcase from under her bed and immediate starts throwing her belongings in it. Tomorrow she would call Jason to come pick her up and take her back to her old house which he had been looking after since she had been in here. She was getting out of here (since she wasnt forced to stay).

It was Saturday again. Emily's day off. She loved her job but she loved it even more when she didn't have to go in. She could sleep in until 11, go for her morning run, stop for a coffee and a pastry or two (rendering her run totally pointless). Then return home and chill about the house until Mona came home later. Today however much like the rest of the week was not so great. She hadn't been able to function or focus on much of anything other than the blonde that had been on her mind constantly. Without a seconds thought she grabbed her keys off the kitchen bench and headed out the door. If you asked her if what she was about to do was a good idea she probably wouldn't have an answer but she had to do it. She had to. Her mind racing, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as adrenaline pumped through her body. Backing out of the driveway she took a breath.

 **So there's that chapter done and dusted. So are you liking this story so far? What are your thoughts on the next chapters events? Where's Emily going? What's Alison next move? Will #Emison have a run in or will they reunite in an unexpected place or way? Any guesses? Please review you lovely people.**

 **Until next time, xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, ive been battling with this chapter a while. it feels like im going in circles which i probably am but i guess you have a better idea of that when you read. If you feel its the same as previous chapters let me know ill do my best to make the next one better. Hope you enjoy it.**

Alison stood on the sidewalk with her few bags of belongings waiting for Jason. He had agreed to collect her at 11am, glancing at her watch he was over 20 minutes late.

"Come on Jason. Where the hell are you?". Her decision to leave the wellness centre had been a hasty one. She didn't see the point in it anymore. It wasn't helping. it wasn't helping her come to terms with the accident she and Emily had caused resulting in the death of a family. it wasn't helping her forgive herself, it wasn't helping her move on. So she was getting out. Shielding her eyes from the sun she spotted her brothers car approaching.

"Sorry I'm late Al. Traffic was a bitch getting here." he explained giving her a quick hug. "So how you been?" taking her bags and throwing them into the back of the car.

"I'm fine. Just ready to go home and get back to life as normal. How's Pepe been?"

"Fine. I can tell he's missed you though. He just sat in your arm chair all the time. Can dogs get depressed?"

Alison's mouth curves upwards. Pepe had been a great addition to her life. He was always there to keep her company and making sure she had something to smile about.

"Aww poor thing. He's such a sook."

"So how was it back there? Did it help to talk to Dr Sullivan?" Jason asked Pulling out from the curb. "You never told us exactly why you admitted yourself apart from just breaking up with Emily. I'm worried about you Ali."

Alison's gaze was set, unblinking on the passing view out the window "I'm ok, really. I needed to get away and have some time to myself to think about things. Splitting up with Emily was difficult and I just felt I shouldn't be by myself so I came here. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Why didn't you just call me or one of your friends at work? We would've been there to help you. You shouldn't have to go through things on your own Ali. I'm your brother. You're supposed to come to me for stuff like this." Alison smiled. Her brother being so supportive even though he didn't know the details of the situation was heart warming. They hadn't been this close back in the day when they were kids but now it was really comforting to have him there.

"So tell me. What did happen between you and Emily? One day you were tripping over yourself full on head over heels in love with this girl. The next you aren't even speaking to each other and Emily moves out." he paused "Oh and speaking of Emily. It might be hard to hear but- actually never mind."

"What is it? Is she ok?". She still deeply cared for the brunette. "Tell me Jason!".

Jason scoffed half smirking "Relax. She's fine. I just thought you should know she's dating someone now."

Alison slumped in her seat as they continued to drive. "oh," She already knew that. "Yeah I know. She told me when we talked." Alison replied biting the side of her cheek. "I'm glad she's happy."

Jason glanced sideways at her "Then how come I don't believe you."

"-Just leave it Jason." Alison hissed.

"Ali" he began. Finally after endless driving they had arrived at Alison's house.

"Look, I still love Emily. How could I not? She's the perfect woman-"

"Then what the hell happened? If she's the perfect woman how are we having this conversation right now?"

Alison shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't understand it Ali. What went _so_ wrong that you couldn't work it out? How much of a perfect woman can she be if she's not here waiting for you to come home? She must of done something. Did she-Did she hurt you? Which leads me to think she wasn't the perfect woman you made her out to be. " Jason states pointedly as Alison moves about the house like she's getting reacquainted with the everything she left behind.

"Enough of the third degree alright! I can't deal with this right now. _No Emily did not hurt me._ At least not physically. Emily means a great deal to me and I won't have you trash talk her in front of me." She scowled.

Jason rolled his eyes shaking his head in disbelief " _Seriously?_ The woman leaves you. In a mess I might add and I'm not allowed to be pissed at her for being the cause of it all? _For fuck sake you admitted yourself!_ "

Alison was losing her temper and fast. "Stop! Yes, Emily and I had issues but they weren't just her fault. I made mistakes too. We are both to blame for how things ended. Regardless I will not stand here and listen to you disrespect her like this in front of me. You got that?"

"Fine. Just do me a favor and start fresh. Start a new chapter your life without her." Again Jason consulted his watch. "Look I've got to get going but I'll check in on you later ok?".

Alison wanted to argue further in favor of her making an attempt in gaining Emily back somehow but could only swallow her feelings. Was Jason right?. Emily had started her new life with a girlfriend. She sound do the same thing. Try to move on. Really try this time. Hugging her brother she said goodbye.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt in a no parking zone but Emily doesn't care. She had more important things on her mind. Just one thing. Alison Dilaurentis. Not bothering with reception she headed down the same corridor like the last time she was here to Alison's room gasping for breath.

 _Jeez she thought she was fitter than this_.

Obviously she had let her exercise routine slide a bit. Making a mental note to pick it up again she found Alison's door wide open. "Al-" she began but stopped mid sentence when her gaze landed on a woman in a nurse uniform changing the sheets on Alison's bed. "Uh excuse me, Where's Alison Dilaurentis?"

The young woman snapped to attention at the intrusion "Sorry Miss, she's no longer with us. She checked out earlier this morning."

"How long ago? Did she say where she was going?"

"No I'm sorry Miss. I'm sure she'll contact you when she's ready." the woman replied continuing to make the bed. Emily's stomach dropped. Was this a sign? A sign that she shouldn't see the blonde again. A sign that she should stay away. Let go of all that had come before and focus on her new life with Mona which was going pretty well. Not perfect but good enough that it made Emily feel sane at least if nothing else.

"Thanks for nothing." Emily muttered under her breath turning back the way she came. Walking out the front doors her pocket vibrated startling her a little. She had forgotten she had switched it to silent mode. It was Mona calling. Emily sighed half expecting for a split second for it to be Alison calling which was utterly ridiculous as they hadn't been in contact by phone or other methods of communication for quite sometime. If you didn't count that one visit at the centre. Even more so she doubted whether Alison still had the same phone number. Still, a tiny part of her hoped it would be. Minutes had gone by and Emily still hadn't answered Mona's call that was still buzzing in her hand.

Mona had arrived home early from work to spend time with her girlfriend but had opened the door to the apartment to find it empty. "Em I'm home." dumping her bag and jacket down moving through to the bedroom. Emily wasn't anywhere. Perhaps she'd gone to pick up dinner. Friday night was takeout night. Quickly texting Emily a 'Where are you?' She jumped in the shower.

Emily had left the centre and was seated on a bench in town square a short distance from home. Her phoned beeped seeing the missed call and a text from Mona she opened it.

 _Where are you?_

Again she ignored it. Instead she dialed another number. It rang out a few times.

"Come on pick up. Please pick up." She muttered.

"Hello."

"Hey, It's me. We need to talk." She said simply.

"I'm free now. Name a time and place. I'll meet you there."

Emily ran her hand along the back of her neck "Town Square. Now." Quickly hanging up before she could change her mind.

... Short time later,

"Emily."

"Thanks for coming,"

"So..."

"I went to see her this morning. They told me she'd checked herself out. Is she really ready for that?"

"Look Emily. Your concern for my sister is touching but I have to ask you to leave her alone. She's been through enough. I don't even know what it is but I know it was devastating enough to lose you over it. So I'm asking-no telling you. Don't try to contact her. Just leave her alone. Besides you have a girlfriend and I don't want to see Ali get hurt again."

"That's not my intention Jason. It never was." the brunette protested.

"It may not have been but somehow Alison always gets hurt."

"You have to tell me where she is. Is she back home? We have things to sort out."

Jason shook his head.

"Do me a favor Emily. _Don't contact her._ Let her come to you if she wants to. She's still fragile. She wasn't unstable by any means but I'm worried she will be if you keep chasing her down like this." He explained.

" _Don't give me that crap Jason!_ I saw the look on her face when she saw me. I've seen Alison once since she went into that place and she seemed happy to see me. So if I want to see her I damn well will." Standing up she stormed off in the direction of her car.

 _Hey M, just picking up some Chinese food. Be home soon. - E xx._

 _Can you pick up my favorite Peking Duck? - M._

* * *

After bidding her brother goodbye Alison had taken an extra long bubble bath in attempt to de-stress herself. Although her most trusted furry companion, Pepe effectively ended it after jumping into it with her. Trailing into the kitchen she grabbed the takeout menus off the fridge perusing them.

"What do you think Pep? Pizza, Chinese or Thai?". Pepe barked once, licking the blondes hand. "Good choice buddy."

After drying off and changing into her pajamas's she ordered her food to be delivered to her house. However their delivery guy's car was on the fritz so she was required to go and pick it up. "Urghh, i just got into my pajamas's." she groaned to herself. Quickly changing into something more suitable she left the house, the chilly evening air sweeping across her face. When she arrived the place was packed with diners and people waiting for their takeaway orders but at least the heat from the kitchen had warmed the place up a bit. Squeezing past the crowd of people she managed to find an available seat when her elbow collided with another customer "Oh I'm so-" she began when her voice was suddenly caught in her throat when her eyes met with those of a woman.

"Sorry I should ha-" the woman apologized stopping mid sentence when their eyes met "- Alison?"

Alison cleared her throat, a lump had formed "H-Hello Emily." For what seemed eternity the two women stared at each other, not saying a word. Had anyone else in the restaurant bothered to pay attention to them they would have sworn time was standing still. The hustle and bustle of the restaurant continued around them. people grabbing their orders then promptly leaving. Emily had so much to say, so many questions but nothing was coming to mind. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish as her eyes studied the face of the blonde that had been her whole life. Her deep blue eyes sparkled, soft rounded cheeks and the few but adorable freckles on her nose. Alison's head was spinning out of control. Her cheeks grew warm from the brunette's gaze upon her. She hadn't expected to run into Emily so soon if at all if she were to follow Jason's advice and let her go.

"Order for Alison Dilaurentis?" the cashier said holding up a takeaway bag. "Order for Alison Dilaurentis!" the man repeated. At hearing her name Alison blinked several times like she had been competing in a staring contest and won.

"Uh, Yes, that's me. Thankyou." she replied, moving toward the front counter taking the bag. "I'll see you." She said sweetly grabbing Emily's hand for only a moment before passing releasing it on her way to the exit.

"Yeah definitely." Emily swallowed as her voice returned. Emily watched the blonde exit and followed her movements down the street and round the corner. It seemed she had walked here. She hadn't noticed any keys on her. Emily's fight or flight response was in full swing. Stay and wait for her order or go run after the blonde?

 _Yeah great idea Em and say what?_ She thought to herself tapping her foot nervously. Biting her lip hard she stayed put. Mona was waiting for her back home.

"Emily Fields," her order was ready.

"Yep right here. thanks. Keep the change." handing him a fifty dollar note she turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called catching her arm. "Do you know that woman that just left? Alison Dilaurentis?"

Emily nodded "Why?"

"She left her wallet behind. Could you return it to her?" he asked giving it to her. Was this the universes' way of telling her she and Alison had to meet again or was that what she was hoping for? Or was it just the forces of the universe setting her up for a fall?

 **So thats the next chapter, What did you think? Like or hate it? Mona hasnt been it much but ill probably have a few mona/em flashbacks at some point. Please review. Have a great weekend you wonderful people.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you awesome people! :) Here is another chapter, finally! Ive been battling with writers block and forced myself to get this written today. Hopefully you like it and the story is progressing to your liking. :) Please leave a review with your thoughts or ideas for further chapters or scenes you would enjoy in the review section. Have a great week. xx**

 **Apologies in advance for spelling, grammar errors. should only be minor mistakes.**

"Hey, finally. I was about to send out a search party. I've called everyone we know looking for you." Mona said, taking one of the bags of Chinese food from her girlfriends hand.

"Sorry I got held up. I had to take a detour. That's all."

Mona's brow creased "Detour? Why?" Moving to the kitchen Emily unpacked the takeaway boxes while Mona retrieved some plates. "This is why." She replied placing Alison's wallet on the small island bench making a quiet thud. Mona turned at the noise, "Who's wallet?".

Mona's gaze shifted from Emily to wallet and back again. "Em, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day; dodging my calls. What's going on?"

"Just open the wallet." The smaller brunette did as she was told. Her fingers clasped around the cold leather. Instinct told her she wasn't going to like this. Sliding open the zip she peeked inside. A few coins, two $20 notes were nestled there, An old movie ticket, stamps and receipts. A few cards sat neatly in a row on one side. Sliding each out she viewed them; a video store member ship, grocery store coupons and library card that seemed to be about a decade old for...Rosewood High! Alarm bells were blaring in Mona's head. Not even needing to look further for confirmation she closed it "This is Alison's isn't it?".

"I ran into her getting our order. _I literally ran into her._ She was like a deer in headlights when she saw me. She bailed so quickly she forgot her wallet."

Mona was stunned, her eyes wide. "What did she she say when you talked to her? Did you talk to her?"

"I wanted to but I didn't know what to say. She left before I could get a single word out." she explained taking a seat at the table.

"Em, you should really eat something." Mona encouraged.

"I'm not really hungry. I could use a drink though, have we got any tequila?" Emily was pushing her food from one side of the plate to the other with her chopsticks. The smaller brunette shifted forward on her chair, her hands on top of Emily's.

"You know I love tequila as much as the next girl but -. Anyways, you were saying you took a detour. Where did you go?"

"I went to Ali's house to return her wallet." she replied. "I knocked on the door but she wasn't home. I stayed there in my car for an hour just waiting like an idiot. I don't even know why."

Mona stroked Emily's hand, "I do."

Emily's head snapped up, her eyes slightly misty at her admission. The expression on Mona's face suggested what Emily also knew in her heart, "What? No, that's not-" Emily began when Mona interrupted.

"Who are we kidding Em? This isn't what you want. You and me. We just keep going around in circles." she paused visibly swallowing "It's never been what you want. We are the direct result of two broken hearts, bottles of tequila and a one night stand." Emily's composure was beginning to crumble. Hearing Mona reduce their entire relationship to abuse of alcohol and poor choices was too much. She gripped Mona's hand "Please Mona don't say it please don't say it. I need you." Mona's face was also stained with tears.

"You may need me Emily but you longer want me. It's her you want. We both know the truth. It's always been her. It's high time we both stop pretending."

Emily shook her head "Mona please no. I can't. I can't go back there. Too much has happened." The brunette's lungs felt as if they were going to explode, like someone was squeezing the life out of her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think.

"That's exactly what you said that night. The night you broke up with her and I tried to convince you to go and talk it out."

"We didn't break up. We decided to take a break. It's completely different." Emily corrected, her voice just audible through the sobs.

Mona nodded "Exactly. You never really ended things with Alison. You both pressed pause because it was easier than calling it quits. I've loved being with you Em and I'll never forget the happiness you brought to my life after things with Mike didn't work out."

Emily pleaded with her girlfriend, her head falling onto their joined hands "Mona please. I'm begging you don't do this. I love you."

Mona looked away fighting the fresh tears that wanted to escape her eyes "J-just not enough." she whispered, pulling her hands from Emily's hold. In the minutes that followed Emily didn't look up fearing that watching her girlfriend walk away would push her further over the edge. Mona's chair screeched followed by the bedroom door swing open. Mona shuffled around, clashes, bangs. At the sound of a zipper it was clear. She was packing. Emily shut her eyes tightly in the safety of darkness her arms had created wishing hard that this wasn't happening. This whole day hadn't happened. A few short days ago she had just visited an old flame feeling free but none the less content with how her life was now. Now it was in shambles because new flame said she thought her feelings for said old flame had not yet extinguished. When Emily finally found the strength to lift her head up the silence was deafening. the apartment stood still. Slowly wandering into the bedroom her eyes crept over the emptiness. the space on the dresser where Mona's perfumes used to sit was now vacant with only dust residing there. The closet door lay open and bare. Her clothes that hung neatly in seasonal order were no longer there just empty hangers. The few photos of the pair them that hung on the wall were gone. It was like Mona hadn't existed.

"Mona?" her voice came out only as a hoarse whisper, her throat had dried from crying so much. Mona emerged from their en-suite bathroom with her things throwing them into her awaiting luggage bag that Emily hadn't even noticed was on their bed. Mona inhaled deeply moving passed the brunette.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you."

"No-Mona come on, we can work this out. We're good together. Alison is my past, i promise you that. She's better off without me but I'm not better off without you. Please stay."

"I need some time. I'll call you." with a lasting hug Mona said goodbye. With the click of the door, then silence.

 _Emily what have you done? You've managed to screw up yet another relationship!_

All the pent up emotion seemed to spill out of her at once. She didn't know how long she had been crying. Laying there curled amongst the pillows her girlfriend had used. Her face was red and blotchy. Her eyes almost indistinguishable behind the tears that had dried there.

* * *

 _"Emily? Are you alright?" Emily sat up straighter hearing her name. She'd been slumped over the bar for the past hour hour drinking herself stupid._

 _"Huhh? W-w-whose asking?" The brunette slurred. Her vision slightly blurred as result of her drunken stupor._

 _"It's me, Mona & you look about as good I feel right about now. Bad day?" the smaller woman asked sliding herself onto the stool next to Emily. _

_"What'll it be Miss?" The old barman interrupted cleaning a beer glass with a dishrag._

 _"Tequila shots & keep'em coming." the bartender quickly lined up half a dozen shot glasses pouring the liquid from a height. _

_"Thanks," she said handing over some money. "Keep the change." Another customer hollered for him and he promptly left for the other side of the bar leaving the two women alone. "So what's got you all dark and twisty hun?" Mona asked downing one shot of tequila, quickly sucking on one the few lime wedges in front of them.  
_

 _"My girlfriend and me. You remember Alison right?" Emily took a swig of her beer she'd been drinking_

 _Mona nodded. "Oh yeah, i bet she's a handful." she laughed downing another shot._

 _"You have no idea how much. One minute everything is fine. The next she's breaking it off with me."_

 _"Been there sister." Mona spat,_

 _"Wanna join me in my misery?"_

 _"Honey, I'm Madam Mayor of misery!" Mona said raising her shot glass to clink it with Emily's beer bottle. "You know Aria's brother; Mike and I we've been fighting."_

 _Emily snorted, her eyes drooping. "Who knew i'd have something in common with my old high-school enemy?"  
_

 _Mona laughed, throwing back another shot, "urgh relationships who needs them right?"_

 _"I'll cheers to that!._

 _In the hours that followed Mona and Emily had ended up at Mona's apartment eating pizza and throwing back some more tequila, until...Emily found herself the next morning completely naked in Mona's bed with Mona next to her and equally as exposed. Her head throbbing violently and no memory of how it had really happened. As it turned out Mona had not only been the shoulder she had cried on many times that night but a valuable source of company as well._

Emily's eyes fluttered open, she'd fallen asleep. it was midnight, Stretching her limbs she wandered into the bathroom turning on the shower she wanted to wash away the emptiness she felt. The water hitting her like knives to the chest. Mona was gone & probably not going to come back. What was she to do now? She was completely in love with two very different people. One was her soulmate whom she had given her heart to at a very young age despite being told it wouldn't ever work out (which in retrospect they had been right). The other she had fallen for quickly, she had healed the broken girl and given life to a new one. Both women had made her happy. Both women had caused her pain. Which one was she to choose? Was their even a right choice? Whatever choice she made it would not be easy. Maybe there was a third option? Choose no one. Maybe then life would be easier and less complicated. Lonely, but less complicated sounded quite appealing. After showering she returned to bed having made her bedroom into a cave complete with laptop complete with netflix, junk food a plenty and sadly more alcohol. Watching hours of sappy movies criticizing and throwing shade at the characters whenever the romantic leads whenever they shared a moment falling in and out of sleep. Her restless sleep was disturbed as violent knocking occurred at her front door.

"Who the hell is knocking at-3 in the morning!". Doing her best to ignore it she rolled over dumping a pillow over her ears.

"Go to hell, Go to hell, go to hell!' she chanted under her breath. Still the knocking continued, louder and more deliberate than before. Emily was just about to reach boiling point and tell whoever was to fuck off but before she could even sit up the knocking stopped. Emily sighed in relief enjoying the silence-if only for a moment. Voices reached her ears. Voices in an argument. Not audible enough to hear the conversation but loud enough to know they weren't exchanging pleasantries in passing one another. As quickly as it started it stopped. The incessant knocking at her door began again.

"Urghh for fuck sake." Emily growled stomping out of her bedroom almost ripping the door of its hinges "Will you please fuck off! Some of us are trying to-" the rest of her words were lost in her throat at the sight of her visitor.

"You've been drinking again haven't you? You always were a potty mouth when you drank heavily. Either that or you could flirt for America." that voice, that face. Emily squinted tilting her head to the left, the light from the hallway blinding her view a bit. She couldn't be sure she was seeing who she thought she was but she was almost certain Alison was standing in her doorway.

"Alison?" the person was dressed in an overcoat and heels.

The person moved into the apartment "God it looks like a bomb hit this place. When was the last time you had it cleaned?"

Emily rubbed her eyes forcing herself to open them wider. It was true. The place was a mess. Her and Mona's takeout still sat untouched on the table giving off a stale smell, numerous junk food wrappers hung out of the bin, empty alcohol bottles littered the kitchen and bedroom. Anyone else walked into the apartment they'd think it was the coming apocalypse. "Jesus Emily. I thought you were better than this? I thought you had your life together now. You had started over. It's like you've gone backwards in the space of a day."

Emily snorted through her haze. "That's rich coming from you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Mona called. She said you have something that belongs to me."

Emily crossed her arms over her chest "What would that be?"

"My wallet." she said sternly. The brunette headed toward the kitchen grabbed the wallet throwing at the blondes chest "Here, you got what you came for. Now get out!"

Alison caught the wallet shaking her head. "If you think for one minute I'm leaving you alone in this mess you're wrong. I'm not leaving you alone to do something stupid & another thing, how did you and Mona happen?" the blonde asked throwing her overcoat down and had begun picking up the mess.

"Haha, doing something stupid is how we ended up here Alison. Or did you forget?" Emily snaps.

Alison glared at Emily for a second but her gaze almost immediately softened. "Go take a shower and go back to bed. I'll clean this up." Emily opened her mouth to argue but the blonde only forced her toward the bathroom. As Alison cleaned the apartment Emily snuck into her room grabbing her mobile.

 _You called Alison! What the hell Mona? -E_

A second or so later her phone beeped with a text.

 _It's for your own good you know. Bottom line is you love her whether you admit that or not. If she's turned up at your door it means there's still a good chance she loves you too. -M._

Again Emily showered and got back into bed, a bit more sober than before. Alison had successfully cleaned the apartment having it look almost new again. It dawned on her that she had wanted to confess to the crime but perhaps confessing to Alison first that she had been wrong in wanting to cover it up was a good start.

"Do you need anything? Water? Aspirin?"

"No I'm fine. thanks."

Alison smiled turning to leave

"Ali," Emily said quickly.

Alison's ears had to be deceiving her, her nickname had rolled off the brunette's tongue again. Her stomach flipped nervously "Yes."

"You don't have to babysit me. I'll be fine on my own. I'm sure you'd much rather be somewhere else."

"There's no place I'd rather be. Now get some sleep."

"Will you-no never mind."

"What?" Alison asked curiously

"Would you stay with me until I fall asleep again? I mean you don't have to." Surprisingly to Emily, Alison smiled.

"Of course. I'll just get you a bucket first, you've had quite a lot to drink."

Emily blushed hiding her face under the sheets of her bed. Quickly Alison was gone and back with the bucket and sitting by Emily as she closed her eyes. Drifting off she mumbled "I'm sorry I screwed things up Ali."

Alison's heart melted "I'm sorry too." leaving a gentle kiss to Emily's forehead she turned out the light. She was exhausted too having busied herself cleaning the mess. It wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for just a minute right?

 **...What happens next? You'll have to wait and see. Much love! Please remember to leave a review with your thoughts :)**

 **-Nat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey #EmisonBabies :) I know its been quite a while. you can blame severe writers block for that for months! Finally it lifted a few days ago. And ive been punching this chapter out all day. I do hope you like it. Your reviews are appreciated. Sorry if there are errors or whatever.**

Alison's awakened yet again by the gentle thud of the apartment door closing. She's been sleeping on Emily's couch for the past three nights over the past four. The first night she shared the bed with the brunette but it felt so normal to be back there that it felt strange. So she decided it would be better to rough it on the couch. Keeping an eye on the brunette was proving quite the challenge. Yet therapeutic at the same time. The passed few days had been exactly the same. Alison would wake up on the couch, her neck stiff and muscles sore to the sound of Emily closing the door behind her as she left for work. When Emily arrived home Alison would be asleep having spent her day cleaning the apartment and prepping meals for the brunette so she had decent food.

 _What am I even doing here?_ she asked herself. Emily wasn't even conscious half the time. Sometimes she was sleeping and others she was in a zombie like state getting ready for work. They'd barely said two words to each other since Alison arrived. Unbeknownst to them both that was about to change. Call it fate, destiny or the universes idea of a joke but mother nature was about to intervene.

Emily was spread out on the couch with her feet up dead asleep having drifted off halfway through a movie. Alison was in the kitchen tidying things up after dinner when the sound of the TV caught her attention.

 _We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin. A severe weather warning has just been issued. Residents of Rosewood, Ravenswood, Philadelphia and some areas of New York are urged to prepare themselves. A severe storm is expected to hit tomorrow. We aren't sure exactly when. As you can see a few low pressure systems are moving swiftly toward the coast and across most of the major metro areas of Philadelphia, New York and Boston. Gusty winds, torrential rain, hail and isolated thunderstorms are expected. We urge caution and we urge all to act now! We urge everyone to be prepared. Gather up supplies; blankets, bottles of water, food, batteries, first aid supplies. Assist your neighbors where you can. Secure your windows with strong tape, take refuge in a bathroom, garage or cellar if possible. Please stay indoors! Stay together. Do not attempt to outrun the storm by travel! This is a severe weather warning. We'll bring you updates when we can. Stay safe everyone._

The newscaster finished.

"Oh my god." Alison gasped. "Em. Wake up." she said nudging the brunette firmly. She didn't stir. Usually it didn't take much to get her to wake up but on this occasion she wasn't budging. Alison rolled her eyes attempting again to wake her "Em, wake up!". Again the brunette stirred, mumbling slightly in her sleep.

"You haven't changed one bit. You're still the same stubborn girl you always have been. Lucky for you I find your stubbornness sexy - at least I used to when we were together." she muttered to herself covering Emily's sleeping form with a blanket. Brushing her teeth, Alison's mind wandered.

 _"I can't believe it. Of all days it chooses to rain today." the blonde huffed peering out the window at the relentless downpour. it was miserable outside. We had a whole day planned. Our date hasnt started and its already been ruined by this damn weather"._

 _The brunette smiled."Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? We can still have our date right here in the house."  
_

 _Alison scoffed "Yeah right. How are we going to have a picnic inside Em?"_

 _"Easy. Put a blanket in front of the fire place and snuggle together listening to the rain. Come on Ali where's your sense of adventure?" Emily teased._

 _"I wanted to go to Paris! Don't you remember? I asked you in high school to come with me." Emily smiled absentmindedly remembering that day. Had they not been in high school and won the lottery she would have said yes in a heartbeat. She moved over to her girlfriend squeezing her tight from behind "We don't need Paris when we have each other Ali." her lips leaving a kiss to her girlfriends cheek.  
_

After cleaning her teeth she found Emily still on the couch so she decided she would take the opportunity to sleep in the bed which was miles more comfortable than the couch. Laying her head on the pillow she began to make up a list in her head of all the things they would need to wait out the storm. Her list was only about ten things long before sleep overtook her.

The brunette yawned stretching her limbs, her joints cracking. _God my neck kills. How is Ali sleeping on this thing every night?_ She thought to herself. It was kind of weird to have her ex girlfriend staying with her - out of sheer pity because Mona left. Emily's head was pounding again. She'd spent the previous night out with work mates getting plastered again. I _can't keep doing this. I'm too old for this shit. How the fuck did I even get home?_ She vaguely recollects having one of the girls she was out with put her in a cab. Her mouth is dry. The after taste of bourbon lingers travelling to her nostrils. Upon standing she wobbles a bit in her attempts to walk to the kitchen. Usually she can without much fuss reach the glasses on top shelf of the cupboard but today with her hangover it seems higher. Going up on her tiptoes she extends her arm. Her fingertips touch the glass but cannot grab it. Her butt cheek peaks out from under her long T-shirt and her underwear that read 'mermaid' in cursive on the back earning her a small giggle from behind. Her long dark hair falling effortlessly in haphazard curls from last nights outing.

 _Mermaid indeed!_ Ali thought. Alison had to stop herself from going over there and pinching her there. it was proving a struggle to keep her autopilot setting in check.

"Well that was a little more than I wanted to see on the morning." The blonde states albeit a little smugly. Hearing the blonde's voice startles Emily mid stretch to the shelf. One of her legs give way. The brunette squeals. Alison watches the scene before her in slow motion. Emily's hand knocks the glass falling until it hits the floor shattering in pieces. Emily follows after "Emily!". The brunette has disappeared behind the island bench. Before she knows it, Alison is at her side of the bench. Emily isn't moving but she's conscious. "Are you hurt?"

Emily attempts to move off the floor but crumples, pain clear on her face. "I think I landed on some of the glass. My side really hurts."

Alison carefully maneuvers her bare feet through the mine field of glass to kneel down beside Emily. "Try not to move and i'll take a look ok?"

Emily can feel Alison soft slender fingers land on her hip searching her injury. Alison's eyes scan the brunette's body trying to ignore how good the tanned woman's legs look in the underwear. Emily notes the sudden change in the blondes expression. "What? What is it? Is it bad, efft" she winces in pain as Alison's hand reaches a tender spot on her back. "It's not that bad. The wound looks superficial but you are bleeding a little bit. We should get you to a doctor."

"Relax, i'll be fine. I have a first aid kit around here somewhere."

"Emily. This needs medical attention. Besides you could have concussion. You hit the deck pretty hard there. Also I know its not the best time to bring this up but...blood makes me squeamish." Emily manages a smile. Alison being squeamish around blood was kind of adorable. She'd of never admitted that when they were together. She was a person of pride and hated admitting weakness. Emily can see Ali's trying not to vomit as she grabs a tea towel hanging on the oven and presses it to the small wound.

"Ali you don't have to help me. I can go to the bathroom and patch myself up." the brunette attempts to push off the floor but fails miserably. Alison gags again as a few drops of blood hit the floor and her own hand. "Jeez Ali what are you going to do when you have kids?" Emily laughs, "Kids come with all sorts of bodily fluids."

"I don't know." is all she can say. Herself and Emily had talked about kids once or twice before the accident. Since then kids and love had been a distant memory. Being in the wellness centre had her thinking and overthinking each and every possible direction her life could take. Some good and some not so good. Back there avoidance seemed the best cause of action. With some help from Alison, the brunette got of the kitchen floor "Even with your aversion to blood, you would make a great mother Ali."

Alison's mouth curved into a subtle smile. "Ok now I know you have concussion. If i didn't know better i'd say this whole incident was your way of seducing me." Emily visibly bites her lip as the blondes assists her into a kitchen chair. Her skin tingles with goosebumps. The blonde quickly goes in search of the first aid kit leaving Emily alone for a minute or two with her thoughts. Was Alison flirting? Quick as a flash the blonde is back. Their bodies so close that Emily could feel the blondes breath on her face. For a moment their eyes lock. Not a word is spoken. Brown meets blue and for a moment the world is still. "Take off your shirt,'

Emily shakes her head, "What?"

Alison's voice is low, the corner of her mouth kinks into a half smile "I need to get a better look at this thing. Take off your shirt & turn around."

Emily's brows knit together, her expression curious. Slowly she lifts up her over-sized T shirt. It slides over he head with ease. Her cheeks flush pink as she realizes she hasn't worn a bra. Her arms make to cover her exposed chest but Alison stops her. "Em, i've seen it all before. There's no need to be embarrassed."

Emily ignores her and covers herself the best she can. "We were dating then. Things are different now." Alison tilts her head sympathetically. "Sweetie, all I'm concerned about right now is the gaping wound on your back. So get over yourself and turn around." The words salty but sweet rolling of her tongue. There's that Ali spark Emily remembers. It resurfaces every now and again. As Alison works on cleaning the wound, she finds her fingers lingering on the brunette's skin. She hasnt been this close to Emily in so long. It feels surreal. It would be so easy to just loosen the reins for a moment and take the half naked brunette in her arms and kiss her until her knees buckled where it would then escalate to a full on makeout session. Emily's mind was in a headspin too, she wanted to turn around and look into those blue eyes again like so many times before but something was holding her back. Gripping her chair with her fingers she tried to think about anything else than the blondes hands on her.

Suddenly the tension between them is broken by Emily's clock radio.

 _We bring you another update on the storm. The wind has picked up and there have been reports of fallen trees and power cut to some areas already. We urge caution! Everyone is expected to take shelter now! Wherever you can! Stay safe. We will bring you news again when the storm has passed._

"What storm?" Emily questions. Its then that a lightbulb goes off in Alison mind. "Shit, i forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what? That a storm is coming? What's the big deal?"

"No, Emily you don't understand. Its a severe storm. We had a severe weather warning last night. I tried to wake you to tell you. We haven't got any supplies or taped up the windows or anything." the blonde fumbled over the words as she spoke. Clearly this wasn't your garden variety storm. It was serious.

"Ok well lets not panic ok. Ive got blankets, food, a camp stove, bottled water in the pantry, flashlights and batteries in the kitchen drawer. Matches and candles in the bathroom and as you know a fully stocked first aid kit...and plenty of booze."

Alison laughs at the last item. "Yeah I dont think you need that." Alison rolls up her sleeves. "Ok we can do this. Where do you keep the duck tape?"

"Laundry cupboard." The two women work together taping the few windows of the apartment to secure them the best they can of course after ridding the kitchen floor of the shards of glass. Noting the dark rain clouds and blustery wind outside, trees were already bending over in the street and a few people struggled against it to rush to the safety of a building. Up until this point the two of them had barely talked and much less talked about their issues about the past and their still lingering feelings. Being stuck in the confined walls of the apartment together was going to be a challenge. Finally after everything was in place they decided it would be best to bunker down in the bathroom with everything they would need to wait out the storm.

"Hey i thought since we don't know how long we'll be in here i thought some board games and a pack of cards would help us pass the time." Emily suggested carrying a mountain of games in her arms.

"Here let me help you." Alison offered taking some of the load placing them on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Thanks. What should we start with first?" Emily sat cross legged across from the blonde whom had back against the bath. Before the blonde could answer Emily's cell phone was blaring. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god! Emily, It's Jason, have you seen Ali? I know i said to stay away from her but please tell me you know where she is right now. The storms coming and I can't find her anywhere. Ive been to her house, her friends, the people she works with haven't seen her either. I've tried her cell phone and she's not answering! Im freaking out. I just want to know she's safe. Please tell me you've seen her." his voice shaky.

"Woah dude, slow down. Relax, Ali's fine. She here with me at home." Emily yelled down the line blocking her opposite ear from the noise of the wind outside. Seconds later rain pounded against the roof. As Emily's apartment was on the top floor it sounded like gun fire.

Jason releases a deep sigh "Thank god i tracked her down. Hang on- Why is she with you? Is she hurt? Is she ok? Let me talk to her." he demands. Emily passes over the phone to a confused blonde. Why would her brother be calling her cell phone. "It's your brother," Emily shouts.

"Jason?" Alison yells into his ear "What up?"

"I was worried about you! No one has seen or heard from you in a few days! You werent answering your phone." Alison looks at her own phone in her pocket. It had gone dead. "Im sorry. My phone died."

"St-Where-ou-Are. I-co-et-you" the phone crackled making it hard to hear jason's reply.

"Jason! I can't hear you!"

"Stay where you are! Stay Safe!". Alison handed the phone back to Emily. "I know you two are stuck together right now but try to keep your hands to yourself." He said sternly. "Yeah you too Jason, bye".

"What did he say?"

"He just said stay safe ." Emily lied. "Are you hungry? I've got potato chips or protein bars?" changing the subject quickly. Alison shot Emily a knowing look. She always knew when the brunette was being less than honest with her.

"I can always tell when you lie. What did he really say?". Emily pressed her lips together tight pretending to button them up. Alison scowled at her playfully.

"You know I'll find out from Jason anyway so you may as well tell me what he said now."

"Ok fine. At the risk of opening a can of worms. He told me to keep my hands to myself." she replied not meeting Alison's eye.

"Well I for one was never one to listen to Jason. I can't promise anything. It could get cold in here. We might have to keep each other warm all night." raising her eyebrows and poking her tongue out between her teeth in cheesy grin. This was getting ridiculous. They were trapped in a bathroom with a bloody great storm outside and Alison was putting the moves on Emily and it was in no way subtle. Emily had to be dreaming. Closing her eyes she willed herself to wake up. counting to ten in her head. She heard movement and felt something brush against her arm. Opening her eyes she saw that the blonde had moved to sit right next to her.

"I think we should play a game."

"Sure. Which one." Emily gulped. Alison had a twinkle in her eye. "I think you know."

"Ali I don't think strip twister is the way to go. How about a game of Go Fish or Monopoly or just talk?" Alison sat back throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Come one Emily! I am basically throwing myself at you here. It can't have been just me in that kitchen earlier. I know you felt something back there. We had a moment. Or at least I did." Raising her voice over the storm. Thunder had begun shaking the entire bathroom. The two women squealed and moved to squeeze each in a tight hug. Dust from the ceiling shook falling down on them like snow flakes. Rain pelted the bathroom window.

"Fuck this storm is scary.' Emily said

"You said it. Remember when we used to hide under my bed when we were little and afraid of storms?"

"Yeah I remember. I wasn't really that scared I just went along it so I could hold your hand." It was then that Emily realized the grip she had the blondes hand. A vice grip making it go white. "S-sorry. Maybe I am a little scared-this time. The answer to your earlier question is yes. We did have moment. It's basically why Mona left." Suddenly Emily's whole mood changed. "In fact I think we've had many moments since being in each other's orbit again. Like when I went to see you at the centre. The time we bumped into each other at the chinese restaurant. And yes back in the kitchen." Somehow in the midst of all the talking Alison's hand found Emily's and wiped away a few idle tears from the brunette's face with the other. "Ali - I. There's something I have to say."

"Shh, it's ok Em. Please don't cry."

"I'll do it."

"Do what? Me?"

Emily laughed, using a corner of her shirt to dab her eyes dry. "No not you. Are you offering?" she joked "No its something I should have done a long time ago." Alison was confused but had a gut feeling she knew where this was going. "Can you pass me one of those protein bars, I'm starving I forgot to eat breakfast!". In attempt like Emily to change the subject. Emily grabbed one opening it and splitting it in two. Handing the bigger half to Alison to which she shoved all in her mouth.

"I'm going to go to the police and tell the truth about what happened." Emily told her. Alison coughed uncontrollably. She was choking for real. Spitting out the contents of her mouth into the bin nearby. "Woah Emily slow down! You cant do that now."

Emily's brow rose. She thought Alison would be happy to hear these words after so long. She had begged Emily for months after the accident to come forward with the truth so why was she against it now? "I thought you'd be relieved?" Emily asked

"During my time at the wellness centre realised a few things Em. The past is the past. We can't change it. Look. I know we have lots to talk about but-" She didn't even bother finishing her sentence before moving in toward Emily. By this point they'd totally forgotten about the storm that still raged outside. Alison's face inches from the brunette's. Alison was losing to her autopilot switch again. Her inner self was screaming out to plant one on the brunette. At the last second she pulled back. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife it was that thick. Emily bit her lip before capturing Alison's in a liplock. Finally they broke apart.

"So what does that mean?" Alison asked bewildered.

"I don't know."

 **So i leave it here for now! What will become of our favourite ladies? #Emison Im stuck for ideas for next chapter. They havent necessarily forgiven or forgotten about their issues but i wanted to give you guys some moments there :) Reviews please and thanks. See you again soon. If you havent checked out my other Emison stories please do and review those as well.**

 **-Nat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello #EmisonBabies, how are you all doing? Its October! Halloween is coming! We all know what that means...Watching the Halloween episodes of PLL again! :) god I miss PLL Tuesdays are definitely not the same without it. I haven't had it in me to rewatch the series yet cause I know it will only make me miss it more. Anyways here's a small chapter I know its really small but im running out of ideas. So the story may only have like a few chapters of oneshots of #Emison to follow this. Not sure yet. Life goes on and it doesn't stop so I can write (unfortunately). p.s sorry for errors etc.**

Emily woke up the next morning on the bathroom floor alone with a few pillows under her head. Scanning the room she realised the blonde was nowhere in sight. Thinking hard Emily shuffles through the pieces of last night. She hadn't been drinking at all but somehow the memories didn't seem quite real. Like she had just made them up and the absence of the blonde in question wasn't helping matters. Flashes. Of talking the night away with her reminiscing of the good ol' days. Kissing her and Alison kissing her back. Had any of it really happened? Where was Ali? Had the kiss scared her off? Searching the apartment. No sign of her. It dawned on Emily where Ali used to go when she was scared or confused and needing answers.

"I thought I'd find you here. You always came here as a kid when you were looking for answers." Emily whispered sliding into the pew beside the blonde. Alison was silent with her head bowed whispering inaudibly. Appearing to not have heard Emily. "Ali?"

Finally the blonde spoke, "Shhh."

"Sorry." sitting in silence she watched the blonde and a few others scattered amongst the pews.

"I've been meaning to come too. I just didn't-." she paused mid sentence when her gaze fell on the large alter at the front. "How could I step foot in this place? Me? I used to think myself a good person. What we-What I did to them- because of my carelessness. What I did to you."

"Em." the blonde uttered gripping the brunette's hand their eyes meeting "You didn't do anything to me. I did. I chose to lie for you. I made the decision to cover it up. Just as much as you did. We can't continue to let it hurt us. We've been there & done that. I don't know about you Emily but I'm done punishing myself. I want to be happy & I would really love it if you would be happy with me. A long time ago I would have died before admitting this-" she paused momentarily "My happiness is and always has been linked to you. I've been holding on to you for dear life Emily. I have never loved someone like I love you. It freaks me out to this day how much I you mean to me. That's why I let you go but I never for one second wanted to do it."

"...God why does it have to be this hard." Emily's voice broke. "I love you like with everything I am."

Alison smiled weakly, her eyes sparkling in the low light. "We have survived so much together over the years and last night we survived a storm. I guess I just came here for answers. I need to know why we survive so much and others don't. I came here asking for forgiveness. I also came here after mum died for the same thing. I'm forever wondering why terrible things happen to good people & why good people do terrible things accident or not. Something about this place just helps somehow."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just does. Why did you come here?" turning the conversation back on the brunette.

"To find you." she said simply. The blonde shot her look suggesting she didn't believe that for a minute. "...and I like watching people come here. Everyone comes here to ask for guidance and forgiveness for the things they've done or things they're trying to make sense of. It might sound selfish but I think it lessens my guilt if just the littlest bit to know I'm not the only one that's a little lost. Stupid isn't? None of it matters though. It makes no difference. No one has secrets as dark as mine. I'm not worthy of forgiveness. I'm no different to cold blooded serial killer." She said still whispering.

Alison threw an arm around the brunettes shoulder. her forehead meeting the other woman's "What you're feeling right now makes you different." Alison said firmly "Remorse. It's what makes you human Emily."

"Yeah well human beings don't kill people. Monsters do. I'm a monster! A villain! Everyone knows monsters and villains don't get a happy ending Ali. So let's cut our losses now. I couldn't bare to hurt you-again."

Alison sat back against the pew still gripping Emily's hand for dear life in a last attempt to make her understand "Em. I just got you back. Please don't bail on me again. I want us like we always promised. Forever."

"You're not making any sense Ali."

"You came here to find me and because you feel guilty for still having feelings for me and that kiss. You don't want to drag me down again."

Emily didn't respond which told Alison she was right on the money. "Please lets move on from all this."

"I can't Ali. Its not that simple."

"It could be if you tried."

Emily shook her head, turning her gaze to the ceiling to stop the tears brimming her eyes from falling.

"Come on Emily. Just take my hand and we'll walk out of here together and start fresh."

Emily nodded silently "Ok but first I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"After the accident I did some research."

"Research?"

"I went through the articles in the newspapers, online and stuff. I found out the family still has a few living relatives. The wife has a sister in New York. She's a single mother and she's got three kids. I've been sending them a check every month to help her out. She was grieving for her sisters family I didn't want them to worry about money as well."

"What did the woman say when you started giving her money?"

"I just told her my family had been through similar circumstances and I wanted to help even just a little bit. I wanted to be the kind Samaritan and not a murderer." she whispered into the blondes ear.

"Emily Fields you are the most compassionate and loving person on this whole planet. I wish you could see that as much as I do and always have. Are you still sending them money now?"

"No. They're doing better now."

"I think it's time we went home. Don't you?" Alison stands bringing Emily to her feet. Leaving the church Emily takes a breath of the fresh air as the doors open. For the first time in a long time she felt like she could breathe again. Looking over at the blonde smiling she knew she felt the same way. What was this fresh start to bring them?

 **So that's the end of a very small chapter. like it or lump it. May have more chapters to follow if I can come up with ideas. As you know I am more of a spontaneous writer than a merticulous planner so yeah...**

 **bye for now. check out my other stories if you wish. reviews welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey #Emison fam, heres a short chapter. enjoy. please review. the next few chapters will be short and fluffy. maybe a little sexy later on.**

"When you said let's go on a date this isn't exactly what I had in mind Emily."

"Clearly." Emily said eyeing the blondes feet in her favourite heels. Alison's face soured. "You could have told me to change before you blindfolded me."

"I thought you could use the challenge. Now swing those hips and hit that ball." Emily encouraged from behind the fence.

"I'm standing in a batting cage in skinny jeans and high heels. How am i supposed to do this?"

Emily laughed.

Alison's eyes narrowed. "Now you're laughing at me. You are so _not_ getting laid tonight."

"Ok I'm sorry!. Ill behave i promise. To be fair though, blindfolding you was the only way I could get you here."

"Cause you know I wouldn't be caught dead here otherwise! I hate baseball!"

"Then you really didnt me a choice then did you? Besides you used to love baseball. You never missed a game before much less a chance to come to the batting cages. What's changed?"

Alison lowered her bat to the ground dragging it behind her before exiting the cage. Narrowly escaping a pitch from the ball machine. "Coming here now just bums me out. This was something Jason and I did with dad."

"Let's remedy that shall we. It can be something you and me can do together. Maybe we can bring our kids here one day."

Alison raised an eyebrow, smiling "Our kids huh? I'd like that. One day." Emily pulled Alison to stand huging her tightly.

"So do you want to stay? I've spare clothes and sneakers in the car if you want to change or would rather go home?"

"Ill stay on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You kiss me." The blonde replied pointing to her heart shaped lips. Emily happily followed through with the request. Taking the few steps between them she sauntered over taking the baseball cap from her own head and placing it over the top of the blondes curls her lips gently merging with Alison's.

"There. Now you look the part. We even now?"

"Another kiss like that and I might just change my mind."

"You look so sexy in my hat."

"Shut up & show me how its really done." Alison laughed handing Emily the bat. Stepping up Emily took her stance waiting for the ball. Thwack!

"Youve got the talent there Em. Must be all that swimming paying off."

 **Thats it for now. havent been feeling particularly inspired. reviews are appreciated. have a nice day.**


End file.
